vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls
Mystic Falls is a picturesque town located in central Virginia with a population of 6,923 people. Aside from the town's foundation in 1860 (in the series' timeline) by the Founding Families, the town also has a long history of vampires, witches and werewolves, causing Mystic Falls to be an uncanny village with a dark secret. Many famous historical occurrences have taken place in Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls, which was once a hotbed of supernatural events, became one of the few places (if not the only one) in the world where non-traditional magic had no effect; therefore, the majority of supernatural species (most of which were created by spirit magic), and magical artifacts had no effect in the town. As a consequence of the spell that the Travelers cast to undo non-traditional magic within the town borders, a vampire or a hybrid who entered Mystic Falls would have the magic that keeps them vampires slowly stripped away until they finally reverted to the stage in which they existed before being reawakened as a vampire-- a dead body. They would then die the exact same way they died before reawakening in transition to become a vampire (eg: drowning, snapped neck, slit throat, etc) and will stay dead due to the lack of magic reanimating their corpses. The spell that the Travelers placed on the town, however, was absorbed by Malachai Parker in Season Six episode ten, [[Christmas Through Your Eyes]], meaning that Spirit Magic can once again exist in Mystic Falls. The Founder's Council The Founders Council is an association of the Founding Families, townspeople who are descended from the original settlers of Mystic Falls, as well as various municipal officials. Outwardly, it appears to be a civic organization dedicated to celebrating local history. Secretly, the council's mission is to protect the town from supernatural beings, especially vampires. Journals written by members of the Founding Families describing vampires and how to catch and kill them are passed down through subsequent generations. As of Season Five, all supernatural beings cannot cross the border into Mystic Falls. Members *Elizabeth Forbes (outed in Season 3) *Meredith Fell (outed in Season 3) *Alaric Saltzman (formerly) *Damon Salvatore (formerly) Deceased Members *Rudy Hopkins (deceased) *Carol Lockwood (deceased) *John Gilbert (deceased) *Richard Lockwood (deceased) *Brian Walters (deceased) *Bill Forbes (deceased) *Zach Salvatore (deceased) *Grayson Gilbert (deceased) *Miranda Gilbert (deceased) *Mason Lockwood (deceased) Locations *Gilbert House (Destroyed) *Forbes House (Inhabited) *Bennett House (Abandoned) *Donovan House (Abandoned) *Rebekah's House (Abandoned) *Sheila's House *Foreclosed House (Abandoned) *Salvatore Boarding House (Inhabited) *Lockwood Mansion (Inhabited) *Klaus' Family Mansion (Abandoned) *Alaric's Apartment (Abandoned) *Meredith's Apartment (Inhabited) *Martin Families Apartment *Anna's and Ben's Motel Room (Abandoned) *Pastor's Ranch (Destroyed) *Gilbert Building *Mystic Grill (Destroyed) *The Town House Cafe *Public Library *Mystic Falls High School *Mystic Falls Hospital *The Stoner Pit *Mystic Falls Medical Center *Mystic Falls Police Station *Mystic Falls Church *Founder's Hall *Town Square *The Lockwood Cellar *The Falls *Warehouse *Fell Warehouse *Vampires' Hideout *Lockwood's Well *Wickery Bridge (Rebuilt) *Cemetery *Fell's Church *Vampire's Tomb (Abandoned) *Secret Cave *Grove Hill Cemetery *Miss Gibbons's House *Washington Street * 1st National of Mystic Falls * Mystic Falls Bank & Loan }} Media The Mystic Falls Daily is the local daily newspaper in Mystic Falls. *'WPKW9' is the major network television affiliate where Logan Fell worked as field reporter for the newscast and Brady works in tech. *Andie Star was also a local newscaster for WPKW9. Local Events *Back to School Party *Night of the Comet Festival *Sexy Suds Car Wash *Halloween Party *Party at the Grill *Career Night *Battle of Willow Creek *50's Dance *60's Dance *Masquerade *Carnival *Recent Victims Memorial *Gone with The Wind Screening *Night of Illumination *Homecoming Dance *Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser *Council Memorial *Murder House Party *Winter Wonderland *Prom *Graduation Founding Events *Founder's Party and Heritage Display (seen in Family Ties) *Founder's Day Fundraiser and Bachelor Raffle (seen in A Few Good Men) *Founder's Day Kick-Off Party (seen in Under Control) *Miss Mystic Falls Pageant (seen in Miss Mystic Falls and My Brother's Keeper) *Founder's Day Celebration (seen in Founder's Day) *Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day (seen in Kill or Be Killed) Trivia *Due to legal conflict, the town was named Mystic Falls, instead of Fell's Church like in the novels. *In Home it's revealed the town's population is 6923 people. *Mystic Falls is located between Lynchburg, Virginia and Charlottesville, Virginia according to the map on episode Rose. **Amusingly, in the vicinity of where Mystic Falls is shown on the map, there is an unincorporated community named Damon. *Mystic Falls is the place where Esther created the first vampires over a thousand years ago. *Mystic Falls is the place where werewolves have resided for more than a thousand years. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of most of the Originals. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of two of Amara's dopplegängers, Tatia and Elena Gilbert. *Mystic Falls High School was built on a land that was once an Indian village. *The town square is where the natives gathered to worship when the Originals were still humans. *Mystic Falls was marked by an Expression Triangle through the deaths of twelve Town Council members, twelve of Klaus' hybrids, and twelve witches part of Aja's Coven. **However, the Travelers' spell to purge Mystic Falls of "impure" magic may have disempowered the Expression Triangle, rendering it inaccessible to practitioners of Expression. *Mystic Falls will remain a vampire free town during Season Six.Season Six trailer #02 Though, it has been hinted at by Caroline Dries in a TV Guide interview that Elena, Caroline & Stefan will regain access to the town at some point in Season 6, which means only for only of the season will Mystic Falls will be a magic-free zone. *As of ''Home'', Mystic Falls is now the reverse of Storybrooke from Once Upon a Time, where magic only operates from within the town's borders. *In ''I'll Remember'' Caroline learns from her mother Liz that vampires have been lurking around the outside of the anti-magic "bubble" that surrounds Mystic Falls. *It's shown in ''Welcome to Paradise'' that a vampire's compulsion is considered magic, and that a compelled human who enters the borders of the anti-magic spell will have their compulsion stripped away, as evidenced when a girl that Caroline compelled went into town, where the compulsion lifted, and she was able to decide not to do what she was told. This suggests that anyone living in Mystic Falls who has been compelled to forget that they were victim or witness to a vampire attack at some point in time will remember, which could threaten the vampires' identities. *The anti-Sppirit Magic boundary spell created by The Travelers has been removed by Kai, allowing Spirit Magic to be present in Mystic Falls once more. References Gallery Salvatore Boarding House - Night.png 0504vampires1.jpg IMG00087.jpg Cementary.jpg 500px-MysticFallsLocation.jpg Church.jpg s06-40.jpg DSCN0061.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Exterior DSCN0066.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Ext DSCN0070.JPG DSCN0064.JPG DSCN0074.JPG ED-MANSIONS VirginiaTech.JPG mysticgrill.jpg See also it:Mystic Falls Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Featured Articles